Horizon
by Lilu33
Summary: Its a simply story...When disappear dreams, forget promises and appear unusual wish to live.


It is possible to be mistaken. As she was mistaken. No. Not in the future. Not in this future, which is not present. There is no normal future, which should be. There is only written script. She played a conducting role. Yeah... She perfection. She can everything. Yes... Until will understand, that was mistaken. While convulsively and choking will not search for the answers to a question. To build the innocent person. Is she terrified? Perhaps, but only then, when there comes time. Time to lose.  
All repeat itself.  
They find her...by any chance. And we dont know why these people must die. And they die. Always. When are situatied near her.  
Only characters different.  
And it seemed, what exactly so. Then why has taken place so? On whose fault it happened? She could stop. Could rescue. There was a rear, there were allies. Has not counted, has counted itself more cleverly all others. She a key figure, so?  
She also is guilty.  
They were three... These three life cost of the whole world.  
3 ways, 3 stages, 3 levels, 3 worlds, 3 happinesses, 3 life, 3 murders, 3 innocent souls.  
For what? Only because she was ideal. Really somebody would approach to her and the truth?  
Only for that they knew, on what she is capable.  
Only for that they knew, who is Alice.  
One correctly was known, whom was she. Correctly knew trajectory everyone her sigh. Has understood. For it also has died.  
The excellent expert. Dirty bastard, passionate lover, made-up husband.  
No, they should not be compared. They completely different ....-he was better.  
Because did not hide and was not hidden, did not ask behind a back of support, then threw, escaped and hated. Then again came back, required love, sympathy and understanding. He didnt lie. Didnot lie by the one whom loved, the one whom did not know, not lie, when killed. All is simple. Honesty. It - honesty.  
Second was... Second simply was the one who bore destiny. He was the angel of light trying to rescue a hell. Has come, bearing love and perfect feeling of calmness, but has died, having given in temptation. No, they should not be opposed. It - really kindness. Kindly do not compare, it doesnot share, by it does not shout. It hides and loves. She loved? No. She played. As with all. Played the role. Has got in a trap. The unfortunate, pure, capital, free angel. Freedom. It - freedom... Which have lost.  
And third - reliable and brave. The good friend and kind comrade. Never will throw in a trouble, will not leave, always will help, and main will rescue. To him it is possible to return, when get tired from tigs behind itself. When get tired to search for the invented enemy. When understand, that you also are angrily. Will come running, will hide on a breast, crying, requiring a consolation. She should be believed. He for ever naive. He another, embodiment of other, new world. He are brave also strong, courageous, reliable and idle time. It - simplicity. Simplicity, with which have offered. He has given in to game, has entered and has adapted... To her.... To this deserted and ruthless game, which, as was not strange necessary to both of them at that moment. Was necessary to all three. They have revealed before her, giving back everything best, killing everything best in themselves for the sake of her. You see nobody knows, that it costed to them. One - has lost taste lightness:money, passion, speed. Another - has lost hope and incredibly strong feeling of not dying away validity and love to the people, and third has lost the friends, family and ideals. For the sake of which was ready on much... And for her he was ready on everything.  
Why she loved them, but did not combine in itself all of their quality.  
Yes. As not ridiculously sounds, she loved them not less, than they her. And for her it was almost insufferably to lose. She hated corporation. She hated Isaacs. She hated that was her life. At times not noticing, that she too is angry. A she - part of Umbrella. Therefore for ever also there will be one. Alone with itself. To experience and to try to keep that pain, which still сonnects her and three her the largest mistakes.


End file.
